Blessing in Disguise
by fanfictionlover24
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything relating to Naruto. However I do own the following made up characters: Hitotsu Koji, Yoake Karui, and Arashi Yuki (no it is not the yondaime)

"People talking"

'People thinking'

Jutsus

'Inner Sakura'

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his mind"

Xxxxx(scene change/ time skip)xxxxx

Summary: What if Naruto had a best friend during his academy years and was put on a team with his best friend and a sensei that does not play favorites (No his friend is not any of the Rookie nine).

Prologue

"Ibiki, I need you to take a genin team." The Sandaime said

"Why me? I am the head of the torture and interrogation department. Not a babysitter." Ibiki exclaimed

"Because I know you will not play favorites unlike a certain Jounin I know (somewhere Kakashi sneezes) and you are the best choice for Uzumaki Naruto to help him become a great shinobi." The Sandaime replied

"Fine I'll do it. But I want a favor in return." Ibiki said

"I knew you might want something from this. So, what is the favor?" The Sandaime stated

"I want six weeks to train my students before giving them, their genin exam." Ibiki said

"That sounds fair enough. Oh and before you go and meet your team. I need to tell you that Karui is really a female but she dresses, acts, and talks like a boy." The Sandaime said

"Great, just what I need. Thank you Lord Hokage." Ibiki said

"You are quite welcome and you are dismissed." The Sandaime said. Ibiki nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ibiki arrived at the academy, just in time to meet up with the other Jounin Instructors that have not gotten their team yet.

"So you got saddled with a team?" Kurenai asked

"Yeah so what's it to you." Ibiki replied

"Nothing." Kurenai said. Ibiki took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. What Ibiki saw in the classroom, was four teams left and one of them was his team.

"Team 6 with me." Ibiki said

Please review.

Next chapter is a time skip


	2. Time skip

Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter.

Six week time skip

Three genin, two males and a female, came to a stop in front of their sensei.

"Congratulations, you pass my initial training now for your genin exam." Ibiki said

"What will our exam be?" Karui asked

"That I will not tell you because you are needed by the hokage." Ibiki replied and the three genin nodded and left in a cloud of smoke along with their sensei. They appeared in the hokage's tower outside of the hokage's office. Ibiki knocked on the door and a few minutes later, the reply to come in was heard. Ibiki opened the door and the three genin went into the office with Ibiki following behind them. Once they were inside, Ibiki closed the door behind him and then went and stood next to his students. The Sandaime looked up from his paper work to team 6 and he was surprised by the changes that each student had made over the six week training period. First the Sandaime looked at Naruto was not wearing anything orange, but wearing a deep red v-neck shirt, black pants, black combat boots, a black clothed hitai-ate around his neck, and a black vest over his deep red shirt. Naruto also, grew his hair out and it had red streaks in it. What got the Sandaime was the sword hanging from Naruto's right hip. The Sandaime also noted that Naruto got taller and did not look like he was malnourished. Then the Sandaime looked at Koji, noting that Koji wore a forest green v-neck shirt, black pants, black combat boots, a black clothed hitai-ate around his neck, and a black vest over his forest green shirt. He also noticed that Koji had a sword hanging from his left hip and that Koji also had gotten taller and grew his hair out as well. When the Sandaime turned to the last person, Karui, he could not believe his eyes. Karui wore a deep blue v- neck shirt, black pants, black combat boots, a black clothed hitai-ate around her neck, and a black vest over her deep blue shirt. The Sandaime noted that her snow white hair and violet eyes accompanied with her outfit made her look like a goddess. He also noted that she got taller and her hair was a little longer than usual. Not to mention that all the vests were open and you could see where the v-necks came to a stop on the shirt. Especially Karui's shirt, because the v-neck stopped at where her breast began. That was something else the Sandaime noted was that Karui was well developed for someone her age. Karui also had a sword that was strapped against her back.

"You needed to see us, Hokage-sama?" Karui asked

"Hai, I am giving you, your genin exam." The Sandaime replied

"And what pray tell will our exam be?" Koji asked

"Your exam is quite simple. You must fight the other genin teams in a knock out competition that will be held tomorrow. If one of you gets knocked out then you failed as a team and you will be sent back to the academy. Also, you will fight them all at once, but no killing them." The Sandaime replied

"And when will our exam be?" Naruto asked

"In two days. So, enjoy your day off tomorrow." The Sandaime replied

"Where will the exam be held at?" Karui asked

"An indoor dojo in the forest of death. And you are dismissed." The Sandaime replied, and Naruto, Koji, Karui, and Ibiki nodded then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	3. Team 6's Genin exam

Author's note: Thank you to those who have reviewed.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Team 6's Genin exam

Two days later, team 6 was in the tower that was in the middle of the forest of death waiting on the other Genin teams to show up. When the other Genin teams had showed up, the Sandaime stood in front of the twelve Genin and their senseis.

"Now that every one is here and on time for a change. (Glares at Kakashi) Team 6's Genin exam will take place." The Sandaime said

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. Why are we needed?" Sakura asked (Can anybody say moron. Because the Sandaime already told them what they were to do a day ago.)

"Didn't you hear what I said a day ago, Sakura-san? You and the other teams are to fight team 6 and if one of team 6's members is knocked out they go back to the academy." The Sandaime replied

"Oh, okay." Sakura said

"Before the match begins, I will lay down some ground rules that the participants and viewers must follow. First, team instructors are to watch from a safe distance and not interfere. Second, absolutely no killing. You are only allowed to knock out or force your opponent to quit. Third, I will judge this match with Team 6's sensei, Ibiki. Fourth, you may only use weapons, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. And last, try not to do much damage." The Sandaime said

"Hai." Everyone including instructors said

"Hey guys, want to play a game?" Karui asked her teammates

"What kind of game?" Naruto questioned

"Knock out as many people as you can game." Karui replied

"That sounds like fun. But it will be even funnier if we got to kill." Koji said

"Yeah, I know but we can't always get what we want. We have to work for it." Karui and Naruto said together, that made the other eight Genins fearful of team 6.

"What in the name of heaven have you done to them, Ibiki?" The Sandaime asked the scarred man beside him, because the other instructors have moved a safe distance away from the arena.

"Talk to the female of the team. She is just as bloodthirsty or more as Anko." Ibiki replied

"Never mind. Alright let us start the exam. And remember only to knock out your opponent not kill them." The Sandaime said and the twelve Genin got into position.

"Remember the rules and try to at least put some effort of fighting in this exam." Ibiki said

"Can we get started already? I grow tired of the constant reminding of the rules. We heard you the first time no need to keep telling us over and over again." Karui stated

"Yes, well let us get on with this. The Genin exam for team 6 will now begin. Hajime." The Sandaime said

(A/N: Please excuse me for my fight description. I will try to make the fight look good but it will be hard. So, please bear with me.)

Team 6 looked at the other nine genin as if to size them up and calculate how much power they would need to knock out their opponents.

"I say we need about one half of our strength to beat them. I will take on the three girls. You two decide which three guys you are going to fight." Karui said

"Alright, I will take the Uchiha, the Inuzuka, and the Aburame." Naruto said

"That leaves me with the Nara, the Akimichi, and the Arashi." Koji said

"HEY! We are not objects to be owned." Sakura yelled, Karui looked at her impassively.

"Such a shame that a kunoichi such as yourself would know never to yell like a banshee." Karui said

"I will show that I am not a banshee and then you will be treating me with respect after I knock you out of course." Sakura screamed and ran toward Karui with a kunai drawn. Karui merely side-stepped the attempt without even blinking.

"Such a shame, that you let anger take control of your judgment. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Karui said and the fight was under way. (Sorry but I am too lazy to write out all the details of the fight so imagine what happened.)


End file.
